


Consequences

by Anonymous_Username



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Religious Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Username/pseuds/Anonymous_Username
Summary: "It would be funny if we both got it wrong, eh? If I did the good thing and you did the bad thing?"“No, that wouldn’t be funny at all.”-----------------------------------Aziraphale is the first angel to fall from EarthCrawley is the first demon to Rise





	Consequences

"It would be funny if we both got it wrong, eh? If I did the good thing and you did the bad thing?"  
“No, that wouldn’t be funny at all.”

  
Aziraphale is pressed up against the wall of the Garden when God asks where his flaming sword is, and in a moment of pure panic, he lies to the Almighty. She does not take kindly to that at all.

Aziraphale is the first angel to fall from Earth.

The serpent, Crawley, watched as Adam and Eve were banished from paradise and waited for his punishment, but it never came. Instead God spoke to him, "In exchange for doing my will, I return to you your Grace."

Now Crawley hadn’t intended to do Her will at all, but was too awestruck and hopeful to argue, (not that he particularly wanted to).

Crawley became the first demon to Rise.

His was a story of redemption, the type that youth pastors would come to teach in Church basements, once churches, youth pastors and basements were invented of course. He devoted himself fully to heaven, terrified that any wrong move would have him spiraling back to Hell. He would be a good soldier, the best, he swore to himself, he refused to lose everything again.

Aziraphale became bitter in Hell. All he wanted to do was help the humans, to be kind. He knew it was wrong to lie, but he had been so good up until that point! Was one sin was all it took? He dug his way out of Hell just in time to watch Cain make his same mistake, lying to the Almighty about his brother. When Cain was cursed Aziraphale swore to protect the humans to spite God. Aziraphale convinced the dukes of hell to allow him to be their tempter on Earth, after all, he was the only demon who had any experience with humans.

Crowley meanwhile hated that he was assigned to Earth, he had only just arrived back in Heaven! But who was he to argue with the Ineffable Plan?

Crawley, who was now back to his archangel status and had reclaimed the name Raphael, met his adversary for the second time at the Ark. The demon formerly known as Aziraphale, and now known as Ashtaroth, was gazing curiously at the boat. If the two were surprised to see each others' new forms, neither mentioned it aloud.

"What's that big boat for?" asked Ashtaroth (who found that he rather liked asking questions and seeking forbidden knowledge now that he was no longer shackled by heaven's "don’t ask" policy).

"God is going to bring a flood" answered Raphael in the same bored voice one might use to discuss the weather or traffic (if traffic were invented yet).

"But She'll kill them all! She cant kill them all, what about the children?” Ashteroth protested. He felt a pit grow in his stomach at the thought of these innocent children, Cain's children, dying for no reason.

"It's ineffable" shrugged Raphael, but there was a deadness in his voice, a numb sadness. With one strong flap of his wings, the Archangel was gone, back up to heaven.

Raphael would come to spend a great deal of his time in heaven when he wasn’t on official business. He savored his time in the presence of angels and the Almighty, even if She wasn’t around as often as She used to be.

Ashtaroth, meanwhile, became something of a Promethean figure, bringing forbidden knowledge to Cain’s children. He encouraged creativity and lying, self indulgence and empathy, the very best and the very worst of humanity.

It was Ashteroth who struck up the Arrangement with Raphael. He knew Raphael had similar opinions to him, but was too loyal to heaven to place a hair out of line. Raphael never asked too many questions or hesitated in his tasks or did anything that would give anyone an excuse to throw him out again, a good soldier. But Ashtaroth saw right through him.

Raphael thought maybe he could Save Ashtaroth.

Ashtaroth hoped to free Raphael.

And somehow they ended up drinking wine in the back of Ashtaroth's library every month. (Raphael had no earthly possessions or attachments and Ashtaroth was happy to host). Maybe they weren't friends, but they had a mutual respect carved out of saving each other's lives multiple times.

All was well until Ashtaroth was tasked with delivering the Antichrist. He barely even thought before telling the nuns he had already switched the babies and to continue on as normal, before whisking away the bassinet with the Antichrist into his sky blue Ford Anglia.

Hours later he sat in his library not knowing what to do, only that he had to make sure the Antichrist didn't destroy all he had come to love. Then, something strange happened. The baby cooed at him and he thought maybe there was room enough in his burnt out heart to love this baby, to show him the beauty of earth and convince him when the time came not to destroy it. Ashtaroth knew Raphael would snitch on him in the beat of a butterfly's wings, so he came up with the perfect cover.

"What do you mean you're going to influence the Antichrist to evil?!" Raphael gasped

Ashtaroth smiled as he burped the baby over his shoulder. "Well I'm a demon my dear boy, who says I have to play fair?"

Raphael spluttered, then announced, "Well then I will influence him for good".

Ashteroth smiled, too easy.

So an archangel and a demon struck a deal to raise the Antichrist.

Raphael hadn't meant to get attached. As a rule, he forbade himself from getting attached to anything on Earth. But he began to love the child despite himself. He confided in Gabriel, who assured him that he would be fine and the ineffable plan would continue as it was meant to. It made Raphael wonder who Ashtaroth confided in, probably nobody. How dreadfully lonely. He shook away that thought, Ashtaroth was a demon and he deserved to suffer. After all, if he were truly worthy he would've Risen, like him.

Ashtaroth named the boy Adam, after the first man, the arbiter of choice and free will. He had wanted to name him for Cain, but he knew Raphael would disapprove.

Adam grew into a happy, inventive, and clever boy who loved his father, Ash, and his Uncle Raphael very much.

Raphael had settled into the role of uncle because he was hesitant to stay on Earth for too long, and honestly partly because he wasn’t very good with kids. Best to keep the child at arm's length, can’t get attached.

Ashtaroth changed his name to Ash T. Roth (it’s just a T really) for convenience's sake. In fact, he likewise changed around his entire life for his dear son. He had partially expected to love his son, but he did not think himself capable of the all-consuming love of a parent, yet here he was, so in love with his sweet boy that he would do anything for him. He didn’t think he was meant to be good with children, but he worked every day to be the best for Adam.

Ashteroth likewise did not expect the growing fondness he felt for Raphael. Every tender moment between the three of them was the best moment of his long life. He would prevent the end of the world for his loves, purely because he was selfish, and he refused to let them go.

Raphael too felt himself succumbing to love for the enigmatic demon and the wonderfully human Antichrist. This was not part of his plan, and maybe he freaked out about it, but he knows he can’t give them up, even if he has to Fall again.

Both dreaded the End, both would do anything to save the Earth and their child, but too bad the Antichrist child had to die for Armageddon to start.

And so Adam C. Roth was killed on a sunny Saturday morning right after tea.


End file.
